Rufio's Ressurection
by Latina Kitty
Summary: When a young mystic is brought to Neverland to bring Rufio back from the dead,things are blown way out of proportion... especially when the mystic sees how handsome Rufio is... CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now, I don't own any of the Lost Boys, or -sniff- Rufio. Now, I'm going to go off and cry, because I wanna own Rufio!!! -runs off sobbing-

* * *

A small, thirteen-year-old girl ran through the streets of London, the shouts of angry men echoing behind her with every step. "I told Mom we should have gone to Hawaii for the summer, like any other family would have, but, noooo, they wanted to be completely out of America." She put on an extra burst of speed. "They tell me, 'No, Alana, you could do to see the world.' _Why_ did I get on that stupid plane?"

Alana dashed into an old, smelly dump and paused to catch her breath. "Some gratitude," she panted, "I bring a gang's beloved leader back from the dead, and all they do is chase after me, guns blazing!"

All her life, Alana had recognized rather…unusual qualities about herself. She had the ability to bring everything from King Arthur to weeds back to life, if she cared to. There was only one rule to that ability, one that Alana didn't particularly find fair.

She also saw these visions every once in a while. It was anyone's guess where these visions came from, past, present, or future. Alana observed that her visions were, in a way, presented much as a You Tube video would be.

Her last ability was one she had to be very careful not to let anyone know about. If this secret got out, her entire life would be ruined with a capital R. She could, believe it or not, fly.

Alana sat in a faded armchair and relaxed. Then, without the tingling feeling she usually got when she was getting ready to have a vision, a big one hit her. This vision wasn't a pleasant kind of movie, but it wasn't bad, either. When the star of the vision turned around and first showed Alana his face, she decreed that the vision wasn't bad at all.

The boy was around sixteen, and had your basic punk rocker look. Wild red and black hair stuck out all over the place. He wore a black leather shirt that came up kind of short on him and had fringes on the sleeves, ripped black jeans with red leggings underneath, and red shoes.

A bunch of kids looked up at the boy and started chanting what Alana guessed was his name. "Rufio! Rufio! Rufio! Ru-fi-oooooo!!!"

A lot of the images of Rufio were ones Alana thought were very charming, indeed. He had a very nice grin, and he had that whole intense look in his eyes down pat. Alana was immediately taken with Rufio.

But then, a Captain Hook wanna-be was sword fighting with a now bone-clad Rufio. The armor Rufio had on was made out of tiny bones that Alana supposed came from a rodent. The overall result was quite dashing. After a bit of a battle, Rufio managed to pin the pirate's sword down on the ground. Rufio grinned at the pirate. "Looky, looky, I got Hooky." Then "Hooky", regained control of his sword, and as Rufio tried to block a bow, Hooky feinted and drove his sword into Rufio's heart.

Alana screamed and jerked out of the vision. Her energy drained, she looked up at the sky and saw a small orb of white light coming at her, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's a girl!"

"How come Tink brought her here?"

"She said something about Rufio."

"What's this girl gonna do about Rufio?"

Alana opened her eyes and saw a bunch of little boys looking down at her. She darted up and backed against a rock face. The boys all had varying looks of confusion on their faces. Most of them seemed to be around the same age, if not a bit older than Alana, and then there were itty bitty little things between ages four to nine. Their clothes were pretty much reduced to rags, and the way some of them dressed made Alana feel as if she were looking at a timeline. She laughed and shook her head. "Great, just great. I'm supposed to be her on a vacation, and as soon as I step onto land, I get shot at, chased down a street, and get thrown right into the wacked up version of _Oliver Twist, _what with you all dressed so raggedy and all, and with no parents.

She looked all around her. "But, first off, where the hell am I, and what's the quickest way back to London?"

A kid in a blue and white flannel jacket gave Alana a smirk. "You're in Neverland."

Alana looked at the kid as though she didn't quite hear him. "N-_Neverland?_ Like Captain Hook and Peter Pan Neverland? "

One of the tiny kids came up to Alana. "Peter left Neverland a month ago, and Hook got eaten by that crocodile. Come on, we'll show you!"

The little kid took Alana up a large hill, and as she reached the top, she decided that the kid was telling the truth. That or she was just plain crazy. "How did I get here?"

"Tink brought you."

"Tink? Oh, _Tinkerbell!_" Alana turned around and saw the same light she had seen before she passed out. Out of the light stepped a miniature woman with wings. "Oh, my Lord, it's a pixie." She took in the sight of the little thing. She had an outfit of what looked like a leaf, and a dagger at her belt. She didn't have any shoes on, and her hair was cut extremely short. Her delicate wings were perked up, a sign Alana guessed was one of happiness.

"Tinkerbell, why did you bring me here? All you had to do was wake me up and then I could have told you all the reasons that this was a bad idea. I mean, what in the world do you need a freak of nature like me for? I mean, the only thing I have that could be possibly useful around here is the fact that I can fly."

The kid looked stunned. "You can fly?"

"Yes, watch." Alana took off a couple of feet off of the ground, and then set herself back down. The kid took off, and then came back with the rest of the boys. Alana looked back at Tinkerbell. "Still, why do you want me here? What do I have that you need?"

Tinkerbell flew to Alana's shoulder. "Alana, I'm sure Peter meant well when he put Thudd in charge of the Lost Boys, but he can't really handle all of them, not the way Peter intended him to. But the one who could keep them in check died a month ago, and I know you can help us get him back."

Alana looked down. "Rufio." The Lost Boys bowed their heads respectfully, and then climbed down the hill back to their tree fort. Alana sighed. "Dead a month. I honestly don't know, Tink. I've never brought anyone back who was dead longer than six hours."

Tinkerbell's face fell. "You mean you can't do it?"

"I don't know. I've never tried. If I do bring him back, it may not be the same Rufio you remember."

"What do you mean?"

Alana sat down on a rock. "What I mean is, his personality may not be the same…the magic set here may break for him with the strength I need to use to raise him."

"What do you mean by magic?"

"The anti-aging spell you have here. If I succeed, Rufio may age a little. I can't guarantee it will be by much, but I can't say he'll still be a boy when I'm through, either. I just don't know."

Tinkerbell nodded. "I can take the risk. We need Rufio back, and I promised the boys we'd try to get him back. Please try, Alana."

Alana sighed. "Alright. I'll try. Where's he buried?"

"Next to Mermaid Lagoon over there. The mermaids look after the grave."

Alana flew a small ways away from the rock face. "Are the mermaids as mean as the movies say?"

Tink grinned. "Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself, huh?" The pixie flew off. Alana sighed. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

When the pair reached Mermaid lagoon, Tinkerbell immediately started chatting with the mermaids. The mermaids looked at Alana with curiosity. "Alana, come meet the mermaids."

There were three of them, one blue one, one pink one and one green one. "These are Azula, Rosada, and Verde. Girls, this is Alana. She's here to resurrect Rufio."

Verde eyed Alana. "She has the power to do that? I don't believe it."

Rosada laughed. "Me, neither. If she did, she would have started with her hair. Look at it, hanging there, dead-looking strings around her face. Not even a wave."

Alana rolled her eyes. "Tink, please…"

Tinkerbell nodded. "Girls, can't you go on and tease the Pirates for a while. Alana needs to concentrate in order to do this."

The mermaids grumbled and then reluctantly swam away. Alana went over to Tinkerbell, who pointed to a cave. "The mermaids say he's buried in there."

Alana warily walked into the dark cave. She spotted a patch of dirt that had a small mound over it. Alana walked up, and there was a wooden sign with an engraving:

_Rufio__, died at the sword of Captain Hook. _

That was the only epitaph the poor boy got from all his companions. But then, they were only kids, they didn't know any better. She took the sign and placed it a few feet away. She brushed away the dirt the Lost Boys had covered the body with.

Alana received the shock of her life when she saw Rufio. For someone who had been dead for a month, he was in shockingly good condition. The only difference that showed was the grayish tone to his naturally tan skin, and his mouth was blue due to lack of oxygen. Alana looked at the mouth of the cave and saw Tinkerbell standing watch, making sure that no one disturbed Alana while she tried to do her job.

Alana sighed. _No time like the present, let's get this show on the road__, pick your cliché, Alana, and let's get this over with…no need to be nervous…_ She raised Rufio up and removed his shirt…with a blush. She shook her head. _Lord, Alana, get a grip on yourself. What is your problem? You weren't this embarrassed when you had to rip that gang leader's shirt open because you couldn't lift him!!_

Alana laid his shirt next to her and placed her hands, fingers splayed, over his heart. She closed her eyes and began an ancient power spell in her head. She felt a tingling in her chest, around her heart, borrowing the beats. The tingle spread down her arms and separated through her fingers and soaked into his chest. An electric-like shock jerked through her and the last words burst out of her mouth.

_**Per l'alimentazione che li dò, voi verrà vivo!!**_

Blue ribbons of light came from around Rufio's body, and a wind whipped through the air, nearly rendering Alana airborne, but she held her ground, keeping her hands firmly on Rufio's chest.

Then, suddenly, a wolf's howl rose on the wind, going straight into Alana's very soul, sending shivers up her spine. _This is different._ The blue ribbons surrounded Alana tightly, and then they turned neon purple. They waved in the air, and then they whipped down to Rufio and faded into his skin, and his skin and mouth turned their normal, living color. The wind slowly died down and then disappeared completely.

Alana watched Rufio closely, waiting for him to open his eyes, but the boy never moved. Not even his chest moved. _But he's got himself a healthy color again and everything. How come he's not breathing? _She leaned in closer. "Rufio?" she whispered. "Rufio?"

She touched his hand, and then his eyes shot open, and he sat up so quickly, Alana fell back with a squeak. She rolled her eyes. _God, I hate it when they do the Jack-in-the-box routine!_

Rufio was shaking and looking around him. When he saw Alana, he crawled over to her and started shaking her. "W-what's g-going on? W-what did you d-do to m-me?"

Alana tried to speak between shakes. "You-were-dead. I-gave-you-your-life-back!"

Rufio let her go. "B-but…I don't understand…I don't remember…" Alana handed him the sign. Rufio's eyes darkened. "Hook? He killed me? How?"

Alana looked sympathetically at Rufio. "During the final battle between Lost Boys and Pirates, you were up against Hook, and then, he got a clean shot, and he stabbed you in the heart. I tried to erase the scar, but…" Alana gestured to the small line in his chest.

Rufio glanced at his chest, then met Alana's eyes. "I guess I owe you one, then. Big time, huh?" Alana smiled. "Don't mention it. The Lost Boys need you. Pan left again, and the kid he left in charge can't keep the Lost Boys in check. Tinkerbell brought me here to bring you back. But you don't have to worry about paying me back. Now that I've done what I've came here to do, I'm going to mosey my way on home. Come on, let's get you back."

"But, you gave me my life back, how come you can't stay long enough for me to pay you back?"

"Because I can't. I have a family that's going to freak out if I'm not home soon." She handed Rufio his shirt and busied herself by dusting herself off while Rufio shakingly put his shirt on. "Alright," he said, "Let's go."

But when he tried to get to his feet, Rufio collapsed. Alana ran over to him. "Be careful, Rufio, you weren't using any of these muscles for a month, it's going to take some time for you to get used to them again. I think it's remarkable you're even talking at this point." She studied him. "Hmmm, I think I will stay a couple extra days, just until you can get back on your feet by yourself."

"But I thought your…parents…"

"Screw my parents, I have a friend in need of help. I can't walk away from that." She helped Rufio to his feet and slung one arm around her shoulder. Before she started walking, she turned to look at him. "You do consider me a friend, right?"

Rufio shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, are you?"

Alana nodded. "Alright, now, come on, Tink's waiting for us outside." She helped Rufio "walk" to the entrance of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

A small, thirteen-year-old girl ran through the streets of London, shouts of angry men following her every step of the way

"Rufio!!"

"She did it!"

"He's alive!!"

"Rufio!"

"He's back!!"

"RUFIO!!"

The Lost Boys were so happy to have Rufio back; they didn't seem to notice that he was practically being carried by a pixie and a teenage girl. Alana shooed them all away.

"Alright, boys, back off, now. What he needs now is rest."

Tink and Alana brought Rufio to his little pad in the tree. They laid him down on the pallet, and Alana sat down next to him. Tinkerbell led a little redheaded kid with a bowl of water and a small square of animal skin into the pad.

Alana took the skin and hustled the kid out of the room.

"Is lying here supposed to help me?"

Alana looked over at Rufio, who had sat up and was propped up on his forearms. Alana sat back down next to him. "You've had one heck of a day, and sleep is what's gonna help you more than anything else.

"What's that stuff for?"

"Well, it's common for people who get brought back from the dead to get feverish. This is just to help cool you down if that happens.

Rufio rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, unless you'd rather die from a fever!"

"Been there, done that."

"No, no, you died quickly last time. If you die from a fever, you die extremely slowly. After you start saying things and completely embarrassing yourself, you'll feel as though you're drowning in flames. You won't be able to breathe, think straight, or move, you'll barely be able to talk. Want to keep talking, boy, or do you wanna shut up and listen to me?"

Rufio laid back down with out another word. "That's my boy," Alana said. Rufio's eyes started to droop, and Alana pulled the blanket up to his chest.

"Hay, Alana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring anyone back to life?"

"Yes, but there's one rule."

"What's that?"

"None of your business."

"Ah, it wouldn't matter anyways."

"And why not?" Alana sat closer to him, as his voice was getting softer.

"Because you'd find a way to bring me back. No matter what rules there are." He fell asleep.

Alana looked down at the sleeping boy, surprised. Not just at the fact he'd say something like that within just a couple hours of meeting…_But,_ she though as she ran her fingers through his hair, _at the fact that he's right._


End file.
